Sailor MoonTrinity
by Dj-WoLfWoOd1
Summary: we all have secrets,so did the Silver Milenium...enter Brad London,a young New Jersey male with dreams he can not explane...love,hate, and eventual tragedy play themselves out as he enters the fray and joins the sailors in there battle.
1. 3000 miles to Tokyo

Screw the disclaimer....you 'aren't gonna read the damn thing anyway.........eh, fuck it...why not...  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation and is presented and adored without the knowledge of the copyright holders. Names and likenesses for the Sailor Scouts are references to the American version of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. While this version sucks donkey balls and while I am a avid DIC-hater, people will recognize these names and such more. Dawn is property of the hela-cool Veronica, The characters of Darkstar, and the concept of NeoStar are the property of the fanfiction Jesus that is Phil Farkaly ,any movie references founds within belong to those flicks and there respective directors...but I do reserve the right to f*ck with my own creation as I please  
Disclaimer part 2...or some shit like that  
WARNING!: this is a R rated fic ,it contains graphic dipictations of murder, violence and slackers, plus some minor sexual situations both hetero and homo ,and some Kevin Smith in-jokes that those of you who have not seen the movies will not understand. Trinity parallels the SS series of Sailor Moon. Timeline errors mean jack shit, so don't get all riled up. So if you've seen SS or not, you'll like this.....or i'll kick you in the balls  
it also contains Military tactical operation references, various anti-government oriented topics and anarchist, Fight Club-esq. themes...and while we would like to state that at X_factor , we don't support terra or terra related activities....we do however support the rights to free speech and the rights of a nation that we are told we have, yet truly do not. We do not support our government that lies, cheats, steals and then tells us it is for our own good....  
Now please enjoy the fic.........  
  
-SIDE NOTE-  
Groups that X Factor supports  
  
Anti-Nazi League  
PO Box 2566  
London N4 2HG, England  
171.924.0333  
  
Committee to Support the Revolution in Peru  
PO Box 1246  
Berkeley, CA 94701  
415.252.5786  
  
  
FAIR  
130 W. 25th ST.  
New York, NY 10001  
email: fair-info@fair.org  
  
  
International Concerned Friends and Family of Mumia Abu-Jamal  
PO Box 19709 Philadelphia, PA 19143  
215.476.8812  
email: mumia@aol.com  
  
  
Parents for Rock & Rap  
PO Box 53  
Libertyville, IL 60048  
  
Leonard Peltier Defense Committee  
PO Box 583  
Lawrence, KS 66044  
913.842.5774  
email: lpdc@idir.net  
  
  
Refuse and Resist  
305 Madison Ave. STE. 1166  
New York, NY 10165  
212.713.5657  
email: refuse@calyx.com  
  
  
National Commission for Democracy in Mexico  
5902 Monterey Rd., #194  
Los Angeles, CA 90042  
Phone: 213-254-9550  
Toll free: 1-800-405-7770  
Fax: 213-254-9597  
  
ACLU  
  
We here at X factor would also like to state that we support the Southern Mexican Zapatista movement and all it stands for  
  
I would just like to say before we start that if it weren't for Phil, I probably wouldn't be writing this and the concept of X_Factor would have never been born. Phil, if this peace of shit ever crosses your hands, I'd like you and the fans to know that the concept of Next Gen S M 'isn't dead yet...watch for X_Factor dot com, this thing's gonna become the Howard Stern of the internet   
DJ Wolfwood and the X_Factor clan present-  
Sailor Moon-Trinity Epoch:  
  
Part I-3000 miles to Tokyo  
Warning! It is advised that you read the Temporal War/Sailor EOS   
fanfics before continuing, it isn't required....but highly recommended as this fic takes place POST E1 and POST Codex Of The Starhunter and some of you might get a tad confused otherwise...  
(www.dawningsky.com)  
"In the course of human events, pinnacle junctures of spacetime produce and bestow the epiphany. The beings whom are chosen, extrapolate this epiphany, thus bringing into fruition the superlative, or the object of ultimacy. There is a coven of warriors who encapsulate the next epoch of this concept...they stand fearless and dutiful at an elite crossroads of the omniverse. "  
-anonymous-   
Prologue.1 lts=strt_ovr/plc.4 mie_hAed  
  
Drakall screamed as he thrusted forward with his scythe  
I turned, and fired three rounds from my Raging Bull, the .44 slugs slamming into his chest  
  
as the others tended to Dawn, I turned to the fallen prince of the Negaverse, his eyes darted open showing the blood red coloring I had feared all along  
maybe it was the chill coming from the hole we blew in the tower wall.....but I felt a strange feeling up my spine  
  
Ami screamed from the darkness "Brad...lookout!!!"  
  
I aimed my revolver and fired......it was all over in a minute  
  
...I am Jacks cracking psychie  
  
to truly tell this tale, I must go back a tad...heh  
  
but where to start? this is quite a long story after all...  
Prologue.2-Knw_UR n3me  
Time- aprox. 12:30 pm, 1/15/00  
Place-Fishing Dock, 10th District - Tokyo, Japan  
________________________________________________  
It was raining......Serena Tusukino absolutely positively fucking hated going out into the rain with the barely mini skirt her Sailor Moon uniform gave her.....she wished for a pair of pants right now. But it wasn't just the skirt.....white + girls + rain equaled sexual comments and gestures that she by no means desired. She adjusted the little microphone attached to the headset, and the combat belt that had the radio attached to it. After the incident with Ashe, Mr. Saris, Neo-Star and the like...they had all decided it was high time to invest in some military grade equipment to help them with future ventures. And with the governments legalization of firearms to Corporate security and peace-keeping forces, her friends in high places made that all the easier, despite Luna's outright objection to the use of guns… even if it was only one…the Semmerling LM-4 from Ashe had made all of it's 5 rounds worth it. Serena touched the button near the ear peace as the headset crackled to life "Moon to Mars, what's your twenty?"  
  
on the other end, Serena heard laughter in the background "East bay truck bridge....been studying that codebook have we?"  
  
"Mars, bite me.....Mercury, do you have sight of the target yet?"  
  
Ami adjusted the settings on her brand spanking new NeoStar VR Night vision scanner , re-positioning the recital over her right eye as she scanned the harbor for the rumored monster stalking district "target sighted, bearing one one zero niner"  
  
Raye turned to her, a mixture of confusion and anxiousness on her face "what the hell did you just say?"  
  
the blue haired scout rolled her eyes and turned towards Raye "you are such a simple creature" she thumbed her way over to the east dock loading crane platform "that away...or would you have me draw you a map?"  
  
Mars grumbled a small 'fuck you' and returned to her duties....and sure enough, the Daemon that they heard rumors of made itself known, if at all a little on the grotesque side.......  
  
it's top half had the figure of a woman, yet it's bottom half had that of a snake....it's slimy scaly body tattered and bruised, it's left arm crushed and bloody....it slithered at a almost limp-like pace as it snatched up a cat and preceded to bite it's head of, this prompted Raye to loose her lunch over the peer rail  
  
Mina on the other hand sat with grin most sinister neatly loading five 9mm rounds into the clip, pushed the slide forward and snickered full of herself....she had developed....a bloodlust of sorts since the first time she fired that gun, cheesy mask and all...she recited a verse from the Codex that Ashe told her once...an although she had paid a little for her quote unquote initiation, she felt she was harder, better, faster and stronger for it...the little things didn't bother her as much any more...and she loved her new found power with a euphoric, almost sexual lust  
  
Suddenly, out of no where...a 5.56 mm sniper rifle round tore though the creature's skull. Shredded bits of skull, brain, and other facely matter flew in every direction....now it was Lita's turn to puke.  
  
Serena briefly glimpsed the sniper duck behind a ventilation shaft and bolt toward the Neostar headquarters  
The radio crackled to life "this is moon to mars, the sonovabitch took off towards the Ministry of defence ...I'm going after him"  
  
Raye screamed into the radio for Serena to wait for her...but naturaly,the dumb bitch took off without her.She and the others bolted from there positions and took off after her ....  
  
Serena ran,rain falling every where....the guy she was chaseing shot at her as she raced after him...he ducked into a 'EMPLOYIES ONLY' door,so Serena kicked in the closest vent shaft to her right.She leaped in and tumbled down at least what she could figure was 2 floors.when she fell through the vent grating into whatever room the shaft ended at,she landed ass first on a table...her uniform,while easy to move arround in....offered little to no padding for landings...it allmost made her want to tie a pillow to her butt.she dusted herself off and took a few steps forward...and not to her suprise,the others came screaming down the shaft as well  
Serena stretched herself "where the heck are we?"  
  
Mina shrugged "beats the hell outta me...last time we were here, we blew up the top couple stories of the building"  
  
The looked around the room, inside sat various instruments of science ranging from experimental seismic survey devices to .RAM sleep monitors...come to think of it....there was a lot of dream analysis and dream monitoring equipment. There was a medical bed near the back corner, a bottle of ZEPHIRCISET dream suppressant pills sat next to the bed...Amy picked it up  
  
why would NeoStar be in possession of a highly addictive sleep drug? she thought what research are they conducting down here?   
Serena noticed a large metal object mounted to a device that resembled a EKG machine   
there was a dosser sitting next to the tube connecting them,Raye picked it up and began to read it  
01.10.00 Transfer of the various items form the MOD, including the test results of the   
Experimental particle cannon test was a success. We have a confirmed report from our fellow scientists at the Minnesota facility that the "Dead Moon Circus" appeared just as the Codex predicted. The object was evaporated as it came into our atmosphere. Our search for the Pegasus will now no longer be delayed by Neferennia's forces and the Sailor Scouts will be cleared of any major troubles until we can combine the Pegasus cells with the project and resurrect our lord.  
  
Dr. John Lawler  
  
Raye kept what she read to herself.....something just wasn't right with everything around them  
  
"AMATERASU PROJECT"  
  
Serena cocked her head to one side "what the hell is this thing?"  
inside the hermetically sealed box which kind of resembled a Cryogenics tube filled with god only knows what sat a large black blob that was ever-expanding, although Terrain eyes could never see this...they couldn't slow down there rate of perception.  
  
"don't know" said Amy "could be some kind of bio-weapon or something...although I doubt Amanda's father approved this project after all, the Japanese government outlawed biological weapons didn't they?  
  
"yea" said Serena "and NATO outlawed cloning...so it can't be that....what is it"  
  
a figure stepped out of the shadows "its a bio-computer"  
  
they all turned around, startled a bit...revealing the figure of the newly crowned CEO of NeoStar..Mr. Saris  
  
Serena smiled...she hadn't seen Mr. Saris since the battle with Darkstar that atomized the top couple stories of the Neo-Star building. she was happy to see him none the less....Raye was a bit more careful however....she was blunt as she could be  
  
"what the hell are you doing here this late?"  
  
Mr. Saris smirked "we recently received a contract with the Japanese government...I'd like to tell you all more...but sorry...rules are rules"  
  
Mina was puzzled, there were to many questions unanswered for her to be satisfied "but the. the Sniper...we chased him here"  
  
Mr. Saris shook his head "don't worry...security caught him a little while ago...he's on his way to jail right now"  
  
"but.."  
  
he smile one of those sickly sweetly fake smiles that corporate CEO's do so well "don't worry your pretty little head about it...it's fine, all taken care of"  
  
Serena started again "but...."  
  
Raye cut her off, she'd play along for now....just for now  
  
"it's all right girls...If Mr. Saris says it's fine, everything's ok....sorry to trouble you sir...we'll leave now"  
  
they all turned and walked out..........  
(later that night)  
Riv stood hands behind his back staring down at what was left 'him'. His Chief scientist stood behind him with a clip board and dossier in his hand slowly checking off items on his list ensuring that the sailors hadn't taken anything. Riv sighed and spoke to his lead scientist "Those fucking sailors ....how much do they know about our plan?"  
  
the man adjusted his coke bottle glasses "not everything sir, they found the letter...but they seemed to believe the story we gave them...they really are quite unintelligent"  
  
Riv smiled "they actually believed our Mr. Saris...the one with the visor detected no signs of infection on him?"  
  
"no sir"  
  
Riv smiled "good...good...well then, all shall proceed according to plan none the less. No doubt, the powers will attempt to contact the Knight of Ice. You know where he will be and go. Those sailor sluts must be eliminated before he can enter the fray. When they are all negated, there will be nothing to interfere with our plan to capture the Pegasus and resurrect lord Darkstar. Shuffle loose his mortal coil, that we may obtain our final glory" .Riv smiled with evil fervor ,as only he could, in a matter of months, everything would fall into place, and Sailor Moon would be dead...along with all her little friends. He chuckled to himself "god how I love this job"  
  
Three months later........  
  
Brad James London sat in the window of the bus; riding on a stolen ticket, with a stolen CD player, and stolen money......he stole all kinds of things.  
He was on his way. with his doc martens and his dusty blue jeans, the flannel tied around his waist flapping with the chilly january wind that jutted through the cracked window.....he listened to the eternal words...as they flashed in his ears. The bus turned  
around the side of a country road. He had been riding for a little under four days now.....he was nearly broke, he was tired....and he was about two seconds from saying 'fuck it' and getting trashed at the next bar he came across. He sighed to himself.....a shot of Captain Morgan's Coconut Flavored Rum sounded nice right 'bout now  
For the past two years, he'd had a dream...not just about leaving....but a dream about her....(I don't know if it's my psyche finally cracking under pressure, but she appears in a fancy blue dress with short hair the same color and tells me that my time is nigh ...whatever the hell she means,) I feel that I know her.........or knew her if you want to get all technical about it.  
Her beauty is...Indescribable, a true vision if I ever saw one. She could have been a model... {she's whispered those same words to me every night.....every night for the past two years...as my mom and me got closer to Tokyo....and I still don't know what the fuck they mean}  
  
"the knight who is of the Ice...your time is nigh,soon...Your purpose shall be revealed"...then...unfortunately, Brad woke up   
  
"Shit!"  
  
it was almost as a reflex as Brad was jolted from his dream...the people around him starring as if he was talking in his sleep, no doubt he probably was. He heard the random whispers of "look at that freak" and "weirdo" that one such as he was accustomed to. He brushed the two purple strands of hair out of his eyes and checked his watch....eight thirty five...he'd slept all the way from Okinawa. Brad London had been on the road for around a   
week now, he told no one were he was going...he was eighteen damnit...he could do whatever the hell he wanted." I should be in Tokyo in about two hours" he said to himself. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a group of girls, each looked to be High Schoolers,  
judging from the uniforms {must be returning from a field trip} he thought..then,  
the red haired one started pointing and laughing talking about something resembling "look at the goofy American". Brad chuckled and replied in his best Japanese "how 'bout you stop laughing at me before I take my size fourteen steel toe, and field goal kick your head in....would you like that?"  
  
needless to say...the girl replied a whimpering "no" and shut up. When she went to the bath room, Brad could have sworn he smelt the faint sent of urine in the air.....the cocky little bitch had pissed herself out of fright, but he generally had that effect on people  
Brad wondered to himself if this pilgrimage to Tokyo was a smart thing, being nearly six foot six, blonde hair with two purple strands and steel blue eyes The fact that he was from Jersey didn't help much eather..screw a sore thumb, he stuck out like the whole fucking hand was blown off. But something imbedded deep in his cerebrum told him to go. Maybe it had something to do with his nightmares.....maybe not.....  
  
some would call him a drifter........  
  
others a runaway............  
  
but he didn't give a fuck what they thought, nor what his abomination of a parental figure though ether.....they could both burn in hell for all he cared. And if he had his way, the latter would burn........................one way or another  
ah, to drift and to die........a life that was fun, but tiring none the less  
  
*********************************************  
Chapter 1:Hkr_RE: .port  
Dawn was getting kind of nervous....her friend Mina had found this hip brand new coffee/cyber house and had planned for the both of them to check out the state of the art NEOSTAR ELX7 computers, but sadly.....the blonde had failed to show her perky little ass, she was running on a half hour of late-ness.She had some mother fuckin nerve Dawn hadc lept for joy when she found out her dad was transfering back to Japan,and the first thing she did when she got there was call Mina...and now she was late!.She turned her head as she saw something she had not seen since she came to Japan.....an American male....and a cute one at that  
  
Brad noticed the cute redhead starring at him as he got out of the cramped bus, she looked to be at least seventeen....stretching 18....she was looking at him while he walked up to the coffee shop...he decided to be as blunt as one could be  
  
"why are you starring at me?"  
  
"sorry, just haven't seen another American in what seems like....forever"At least, not any this good-looking, she thought to herself. "You don't mind, do ya?"   
  
he chuckled to himself like a two year old, looking her up and down "not in the slightest"  
  
"so....what's your plan for the night?"  
  
Brad sighed "to get the first thing loaded with caffeine that I see....then....someplace to sleep...."   
  
Dawn checked her watch. Mina was way too late, and this guy looked... interesting, to say the least. "Wanna join me?" She sighed and thumbed towards the coffee shop. "I can help you out with the first one." jesus christ she thought what the fuck is it with guys I know and coffie...I must be friggin cursed or somthing  
  
Brad brushed a strand of purple hair out of his eyes "eh.....why the hell not"  
  
Mina Aino quietly cursed herself for being so late, with everything that had been happening lately....Ashe, Neo-Star, trying to explain the five inch long star shaped scar on her chest to her mother, and getting subsequently grounded for said scar....she'd been a tad forgetful lately....plus sneaking out her room at neigh eleven at night took a little time as well.  
she just reached the corner gearing into the Coffee Bar when she saw Dawn walk in with a tall handsome blonde guy.....she stopped and thought to herself......why is it that I feel I know him......doesn't matter...he has a cute ass though "time to do what Mina Aino does best" she said to no one but herself....she adjusted her breasts and tank top, checked her makeup and walked on in, as only she could.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
Brad sipped his latte as his sweaty hands type a web address feverously on the screen; a message appears on the laptop  
accessing NeoStar satellite T-V database.....  
Brad goes to work on NSTV. His screen says ENTERING ARPS 931 and then wipes to another screen. Automated Record Playback System. There is a graphic representation of the station's automatic videotape changer.   
Brad shouted to the guy behind the bar...he almost had to scream over the jukebox "turn the TV to the Neo-Star channel"  
Dawn was a bit puzzled to say the least "what are you going to do?"  
The barkeep changed the channel. And a Sumo wrestling show was on....some where in the background, somebody started to play some Bruce Springsteen on the jukebox  
  
Dawn chuckled to herself "ugh....too much fatness..."  
she never did understand the Japanese obsession with fat men in diapers slapping each other like schoolgirls, now pro-wrestling....THERE was a sport....or maybe she just preferred most of her men physically fit......and in spandex  
  
Brad raised a eyebrow "do ya like cartoons?"   
  
Dawn nodded, and then he pressed a button on the computer, The Video Changer diagram lights up in red. At the station, a robotic arm selects a videotape from a huge rack of thousands. The "Sumo Champions" tape slides out of the VTR and is replaced by an episode of "Hamtaro" as Brad watches, sips his latte and smiles, full of himself. ....the look on the bartenders face was priceless for Brad, yet disturbing for the girls  
"It's Hamtaro time Kuush Kuush Tikki Tikki Whoo! Hamtaro When we work together it's much better My Best friend We like sunflower seeds how come from My Ham-ham If she heads for trouble we won't let her Hamtaro Little hamsters Big adventures "  
  
"heh.....rodent.....mad skills.."  
(Dawn rolls her eyes)  
Various whistles and cries of 'may I have your number' haled the entrance of Mina   
Dawn had a look of....impatience to say the least "you are an hour late you dirty little hooker"  
needless to say, Mina was taken aback by this "look who's calling the tea pot black"  
the guy at the computer chimed up "that would be calling the kettle black sweetness"  
Mina brushed a strand out of her face and cocked her 17 year old head to one side, she leaned over the Oakwood chair.....much to the delight of every male in the place and whispered in Dawn's ear  
"who's the hottie?"  
that made dawn smirk a little.......little miss Aino.....never could resist a guy with a nice ass, even if he looked like he just came from a beer commercial   
"his name's Brad....he just got into town"  
then, someone keyed in Madonna's "like a virgin" on the jukebox  
Brad chuckles to himself and turns his head towards Dawn "anyone ever tell you what this song is about?"  
Dawn took a sip of her Espresso "not really"  
Brad, while keeping both eyes on the computer, punching a series of codes that were too fast for either girl to follow...Mina made a mental note to introduce Brad to her friend Ami at some point, who knew....they might become friends....even more...  
"Big dicks"  
mina cleared her head, trying to listen in...not to sure of what was said "come agen?"  
Brad sighed and kept typing " 'Like a Virgin' is all about a girl who digs a guy with a big  
cock. The whole song is a metaphor for wangs."  
Dawn stared in awe at his blatant, yet at some level true statement. And while she fucking hated Madonna, she knew enough about pop music to make a noteworthy come back ...she shook her head and replied "No it's not. It's about a girl who is very vulnerable and she's  
been fucked over a few times. Then she meets some guy who's really sensitive--"  
Brad cut her off "It's not about a nice girl who meets a sensitive boy. Now  
granted that's what ....oh what was that fucking song.....true......true something or other"  
Mina chimed in, trying her blonde best to understand what the hell they were talking as she drank her decaf "true blue...wasn't it?"  
He snapped his fingers "yes, true blue...thanks...anyway..."  
Dawn laughed" You don't remember "True Blue?" That was a big ass hit for  
her.Shit, I follow this Tops In Pops Brittany Spears bull shit when I have time which is bare minimal, and I've at least heard of "True Blue"  
  
Brad turned around in the badly maintained chair and stared Dawn flush in the eyes "Look, I didn't say I haven't heard the fucking song. All I asked was how does it go? Excuse the hell outta me for not being the world's biggest Madonna fan."  
  
Mina yawned "I hate Madonna."  
  
Brad thought for a moment "where the hell was I?"  
  
Dawn finished her Espresso, she had just met Brad London a little under an hour ago and she was already able to tell that he was a Intelligent person....and it wasn't just the hacking, he somehow was able to turn meaningless dribble that no one gave a fuck about into a reasonably good debate....not to mentioned he was the finest thing she had seen in a long time "We were debating Madonna's dick fetish...you said "True Blue" was about a  
nice girl who finds a sweet guy, But "Like a Virgin" was a  
metaphor for a girl who loves the cock"  
  
"Yea right thanks let me tell ya what Like a   
Virgin's about. It's about some bitch that's a regular fuck machine, the type you'd expect to find on a New York street corner. I mean all the time, morning, day,  
night, afternoon, dick, cock,wang,pee-pee,twig and berries,nuts and bolts,trouser trout,dick, dick, dick,dick, dick, dick, dick, dick,dick."  
(Dawn thumbs her way to Mina) "sounds like a certain someone I know"  
  
Suddenly, the ARPS screen is replaced by an ominous message:   
  
U HAVE TREAD UPON MY DOMAIN & MUST NOW SUFFER WHO R U?   
  
Brad hurriedly scooted the chair across the floor, eyeing the computer as if someone just shot the prime minister "woah,woah....what the hell?"  
Dawn eyed the message on the screen "friend of yours?"  
Brad sipped his latte "nope....no clue who he...or she is"  
Mina was a bit.....confused to say the least. While she knew virtually nothing about computers, she knew trouble "what are you doing exactly"  
Dawn turned and looked at her with a expression of discontentment "do you know anything about TV stations?  
"not really"  
"nether do I....shut the fuck up"  
  
XIKON VAGABOND....WHO WANTS 2 KNOW?  
MERCURY ZERO  
  
Brad was shocked, not ever...in his three and a half years on and off as a hacker had anyone had the yarbles to interrupt him whilst he was working....still, a challenge was always welcome to one such as he....Brad had been on the road too long, some fun was required  
*****************************************************************************  
somewhere....in a darkened bedroom, a girl with blue hair and a NeoReality headset was  
quietly toying with the hacker whoso dared to invade her domical  
she whispered, her voice like candy....her demeanor like ice......when one actually came to think about it.......that wasn't very far from the truth.  
"Simpleton" she muttered  
Ami Mizuno had undergone a slight change...a hybrid of her former self if you will  
no longer did she take shit from people, it wasn't that she was a bitch....it was just that a little attitude never hurt anyone.  
she had dabbled into hacking, and had taken on a serious interest as such......  
Serena, Lita, Mina, Raye, herself.....there had been too much bloodshed lately, they all had toughened up...........................they had to, or they could very well be next  
But the car accident...and Greg's death....it was all she could take  
her fingers flew across the keyboard as the asshole that had invaded her turf left another message  
PREPARE TO FRY COCKSMOKER  
she raised a eyebrow....Cocksmoker? Who the hell did this guy think he was.....Jay?  
she delicately rubbed her temples with her blue nail-painted fingers....she had had one heluva past few months. Between trying to hold a job at Neo Star, school, and her own loneliness felt through Serena and Darien's half-assed obsession with romantic Hallmark moments....she was ready to borrow Mina's gun and put a hollow point through her eyeball  
but, problems for another day....she had armature hacker to kill   
  
************************************************************************  
Then the screen changes again:  
MERCURY XERO SEZ LEAVE B 4 U R EXPUNGED   
  
"Hamtaro" suddenly flashes off.   
  
Mina was confused.. "I think you pissed it off"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes  
  
Brad cocked a half smile "yea...ok Xero, you're about done"  
  
Brad starts hacking. Apparently so does Mercury Xero. The tape changer machines at NSTV are swamped, sometimes fighting over the same tape. The program on TV keeps changing.   
  
The message comes up on Brad's computer screen: I WILL SWAT U LIKE THE FLY U R   
  
One last from MERCURY XERO: YOU ARE TERMINATED   
  
Then his own computer confirms for him that the connection is terminated.   
"well shit on me!"  
abruptly, Brad hears clapping all around him, he turns to see everyone.....coffee bar tender to patrons on there feet clapping like madmen  
"now that was what I call a fuckin show"  
  
(a little under ten minutes later)  
Mina smiled "wow...I can't believe the guy paid you that much money"  
  
Brad untied his flannel and put it on...it was getting a tad chilly "well, the guy said the band never showed up.....so I was the nights entertainment"  
  
"you gonna be all right for tonight....you can stay at my place if you want, parents are outta town"  
  
Brad cracked his neck and yawned "naw Dawn, I'll be fine....worst case sinerio....I sleep in a dumpster. But you know, it's better than nothing"  
  
Mina laughed to herself "well, ok....hey, if your not doing anything tomorrow...meet us at the Cherry Hill Temple for some coffee, I'll introduce you to a couple of very good friends of mine...one in particular I think you'll like  
  
Making new friends....now there's something I haven't done in a while he thought to himself. His mother being who she was and all, she didn't want him socializing with kids his own age outside there church and youth group in Detroit as she thought they we're all evil and corrupted. She thought it would help me be some little Christian punk,we'd probably still be in Jersey had I not slept with the pastor's daughter "yea thanks, I might just do that...well see ya" with that, he ducked behind the ally and walked off  
  
Mina gave Dawn a smirk "resorted to hitting on street urchins have we?"  
  
...like she was one to talk  
  
"what the fuck do you want me to say...the guy had a nice ass"  
  
"This is true...oh well; we should get back home before your parents realize that I'm gone"  
  
**********************************************************************  
Grabbing a metal bar, Brad ripped the lock off the loading door to a small disused clothing shop about two blocks away from the coffee shop...judging from the lack of racks, the store has been closed for sometime. A lone tan trench coat lay in a heap behind a register, Brad grabbed it for warmth and cuddled in the corner near a space heater someone left there...from the minute he closed his eyes the dream started again  
(a vision of the moon kingdom flashes before us)  
  
"for the love of fuck, not this damn thing…"  
  
"your time is nigh........seek out the avatar"  
  
he rolled his eyes....this again? I've had this dream at least ten times already "and I'm just supposed to know who the hell it is?"  
  
as he approached, the shadowy blue-laden figure stepped back into the shadows obscuring her features even more "she will reveal herself as the princess from the moon"  
  
"…..that really doesn't help sugar"  
  
the lady in blue sighed "your time is nigh...I will show you things of the past, things you have long since forgotten...and things that have yet to pass...indeed, the time has come for the advent of your soul"  
  
as she mouthed 'advent',  
she touched Brads head, and a monstrous fury of images was thrown before him, visions from cradle to his unjust grave. He screams as the images of his death unveil before him...it causes him to flash out of his dream-like state and collapse in a heap against the wall....he laid there wide-eyed not moving   
darkness returns once again.....  
  
but now I am aware...aware of what has yet to be done, what has yet to pass....  
  
those two thousand years that went by as my true sub-consciousness slept like a dead rock................  
  
she was right, it's all so clear to me now...  
  
I think Einstein said it best...  
  
"People start there lives at last when they are able to live for something other then themselves"....   
  
as do I now....for this melancholy soul I clamed as my own shall be changed forever...  
  
the sound of police sirens evade the air, wakening Brad from his dream .with catlike speed and agility he bolts out the door...not making a sound. He moves right next to the police car while the cop checks out a dead bum farther up the alley. Cautiously, he opens the door of the cruiser, removes the  
Ithaca 12 gauge home defense model that all the Japanese cops carried, from the dash rack and slips it under his coat. Cradled in a vertical position, the shortened weapon is virtually invisible.  
He races back into the store and plops down next to a discarded tool box. he quickly grabs a hacksaw from the box and begins to saw back and forth. as they make the last few strokes to sever the wooden stock from the riot gun. It clatters to the ground, leaving a short stump, like a pistol grip.  
  
Brad...or whatever was inside him remained emotionless "I have to protect my princess"  
  
Brad then collapsed to the floor  
*****************************************************************  
  
Next episode Part I-2: Horizons of Infinity 


	2. Horizons of Infinity

Screw the disclaimer....you 'aren't gonna read the damn thing anyway.........eh, fuck it...why not...  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation and is presented and adored without the knowledge of the copyright holders. Names and likenesses for the Sailor Scouts are references to the American version of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. While this version sucks donkey balls and while I am an avid DIC-hater, people will recognize these names and such more. Dawn is property of the hela-cool Veronica, The characters of Darkstar,Riv,Terrak, Kireishi,Ashe and the concept of NeoStar are the property of the fanfiction Jesus that is Phil Farkaly ,any movie references founds within belong to those flicks and there respective directors...but I do reserve the right to f*ck with my own creations as I please  
Disclaimer part 2...or some shit like that  
WARNING!: this is a R rated fic ,it contains graphic dpictations of murder, violence and slackers, plus some minor sexual situations both hetero and homo ,and some Kevin Smith in-jokes that those of you who have not seen the movies will not understand. Trinity parallels the SS series of Sailor Moon. Timeline errors mean jack shit, so don't get all riled up. So if you've seen SS or not, you'll like this.....or I'll kick you in the balls  
it also contains Military tactical operation references, various anti-government oriented topics and anarchist, Fight Club-esq. themes...and while we would like to state that at X_factor , we don't support terra or terra related activities....we do however support the rights to free speech and the rights of a nation that we are told we have, yet truly do not. We do not support our government that lies, cheats, steals and then tells us it is for our own good....  
Now please enjoy the fic......  
  
(Pic obtained from Consumption Junction)  
DJ Wolfwood and the X_Factor clan present-  
Sailor Moon-Trinity   
Part I of 1: Horizons of Infinity  
Warning! It is advised that you read the Temporal War/Sailor EOS   
fanfics before continuing, it isn't required....but highly recommended as this fic takes place POST E1 and POST Codex Of The Starhunter and some of you might get a tad confused otherwise...  
(www.dawningsky.com)  
Chapter 01 Th LON (DON) _Identity  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a large ball of light appears and a lone womanly voice speaks "behold mortal, for I am the guardian of time, royal protector of the gates of eternity"  
  
The Voice repeats itself. Brad darts out of his little corner and dashes out of the  
Room, quickly returning with a half empty bottle of whisky. While the voice is in  
Mid-sentence, he blasts the thing with the contents of the bottle,  
Swirling the bottle around to hit all the light the booming Voice  
Sputters and starts coughing, losing its impressive edge. Brad stopped  
Squirting and stood up  
  
A choking, drenched, and coughing androgynous figure in a kind of sailor uniform wove him  
Away with a large staff. The figure coughed up some of the bottles contence and drops to  
The floor, hacking. She dusts off her black skirt and runs her hand through her short,  
  
  
(Between coughs)"Sweet. ..Jesus! Did you... have to empty...the whole thing?!  
  
Brad jumped in one fluid motion and formed a judo stance...he shouted "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THIS STORE???"  
  
  
(Slowly rising to her feet)I'm the one... who's soaked and... He's the one who's pissed. That's rich!"  
  
  
  
(Reaching for the door)"I'm getting the cops! Breaking and entering ... they're  
Going to lock you up for a good long while sugar"  
Brad thought for a moment   
  
"Never mind"  
  
  
  
Pluto rubbed her temples......training two guardians in a little under three months....whenst she got back to her post, she'd make sure to remind the queen that she was the guardian of time...not a personal trainer "Now just sit down ,please"  
  
  
  
Brad smirked "if you're going to kill me babe, it isn't gonna be easy"  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to kill you"(to itself; off clothes)"Look at my outfit!"  
  
  
Brad stood waiting, ready for this weird bitch in the sailor uniform to make the first move  
"Take your best shot bitch!"  
  
  
That's it....she had it "Enough with the killing thing already! I could if I wanted to....." (rolls her eyes)"You 21st century meat-puppets and your arrogance - you think everyone's just waiting to kill you....why Rini loves this time I'll never understand"  
  
  
  
Brad was to say the least....confused "what the hell are you exactly?"  
  
  
She chuckled to herself "I'm a tad angry is what I am. You go around drenching everyone that comes into your room with Jack? No wonder you don't have a life!"(cracks neck)" get me a towel, will you?"  
  
Brad blinks. He exits the room and comes back with a t-shirt  
He holds it out to the woman who grabs it, rolls her eyes and dries herself   
  
(Tosses towel away)  
  
"Like I was saying - I am the one who stands before the gates of time, the sailor scout of Pluto"  
  
Brad stares, saying nothing, pinned against the wall. Pluto looks  
Insulted.  
  
  
  
"Pluto. The name doesn't ring a bell?"  
  
Brad remained silent and wideyed, he had no fucking clue what this lady was talking about....but he had a sinking suspicion that she could explain why he had those dreams of his  
  
  
  
(Shakes her head) "You American people. If there isn't a made for TV movie about it, it's not worth knowing, right?"  
Ouch...that hurt  
  
(Beat)  
  
"I am a Sailor Scout."  
  
(Beat)  
  
"Defender of time?"  
  
(Beat)  
  
"You do know what a Sailor Scout is, don't you?"  
  
Brad slowly nodded. Of course he new what a sailor scout was? Who didn't? With the all the sexually deprived boys slapping scantily clad pictures of them everywhere, it was hard not to pick up on the whole urban legend surrounding them.....not that he wasn't responsible for some of those scantly clad pictures...but still  
  
  
  
"I act as the keeper of time, I watch over the ages to basically make sure no one 'screws' as you say,  
with the past (beat) I also train people like you by the will of her highness, Queen Serenity the second from time to time to be soldiers for our little cause...Any documented occasion when the few claim to have been trained for the moon, they've been trained by me......Or they're utterly insane"  
"So, you're not going to kill me?"  
Pluto chuckled "I could for what you did to this uniform. Unfortunately I can't. You've been summoned"  
"Summoned how? How summoned?"  
She raised an eyebrow "All that from two words. Color this girl impressed."  
"How do I know you're a sailor scout" Brad said with a sarcastic tone  
"Oh, you mean besides the fiery entrance and the uniform? You  
People kill me. Fine. You want more proof? How about a drink?"  
  
With one fell swoop of her staff, the room around them both distorted like a cheesy flashback sequence in some dumb show. When all came to...they were sitting in a bar  
Brad freaked "where the hell are we?!"  
  
She turned and whistled for a waiter, she had lost her traditional sailor uniform and now bore a long wool trench coat and a green hoodie complete with black jeans and a pair of Italian leather boots.  
"The only place one can go for good glass of wine"  
  
(To Waiter)  
  
"un verre de vin et un tire d'ecossais"  
(A glass of wine and a shot of scotch)  
  
Brad was....well...a little stunned to say the least "we're in France?!?"  
  
"Oui,"  
  
The Waiter turned to leave. Brad franticly yanked a box of Camel Turkish jades from his pocket, stuck one in his mouth and lit it.....the faint smell of cigarette smoke washed over Pluto's senses....  
  
  
"Teleportation....one of my many powers"  
  
  
Well....she was right about that much  
"You don't mind that I lost the whole sailor getup, do you? I'm trying to keep our  
Profile low."  
  
  
  
Brad looked out the window and smiled, not even glancing at whom he was talking to  
"I suppose it would be too cliché to observe aloud that this is the weirdest  
Dream I've ever had.....well....while I wasn't stoned anyway"  
  
  
  
"Can you imagine how insulting it is to converse with a person and have them  
Insist you're a dream? If I had an ego, it'd be bruised"  
  
  
  
"So...we gonna chit-chat all night, or are you gonna tell me what you want with me?"  
  
  
  
She took a sip from her wine "I'm to train you for a mission".  
Brad spit his scotch out to what had to have been a good three feet from the table "whoa, whoa what the fuck.....hold on sweetness, I just arrived here last night, I got to meet with some friends today and I've had zero hours worth of sleep. Besides, can't you find someone more qualified? I'm just some looser stoner kid from Leonardo, New Jersey...I got NO military training....no black ops shit...why don't you go tap some CIA operative or some paramilitary counter-terrorist agent somewhere....why me? If this is so major, why are you talking to me? Why don't you do something about this?"  
  
"I could. I could blink them out of existence, destroy the kingdoms enemies, turn  
Them into nothingness. But it'd cost me."  
  
"I'll take that as an acceptable answer...but why me then?"  
  
Pluto smiled "Because of whom you are....or rather who you were"  
  
Brad just sat there and stared "And who was I?"  
  
  
"you know, your taking this whole matter surprisingly well, the last person I trained freaked out rather considerably,"  
Brad sighed and took the last sip of his drink, figuring she knew what he was about to say.... "I can't explain it really just have these weird feelings deep down, somewhere I can't explain....  
She smiled as if knowing the end of his sentence...which she did "like you know everything I've just said is true...but you can't explain it."  
  
"I have one question...though it might be a stupid one...why me? Why was I tapped?"  
  
  
Pluto ran her fingers around the rim of her wine glass.....they all wanted to know why...why they had to be burdened with the task at hand. Training Dawn was just out of a need to protect Rini.....a last minute decision........this one on the other hand, she had been preparing to train since his death back in the silver millennium....back when he was the princess of mercury's personal royal guard. Among other things...ready to give him his second chance "we have become aware of events that have yet to transpire in your time, events that for you to understand, warrant some explaining"  
  
And with that, she proceeded to explain the events behind Darkstar and company's return to this centaury and the events following the NeoStar incident....and un-benonest to the sailors, Riv's involvement in the whole mess and....a small sum of four hours later.....  
After all she had told Brad, all he could belt out was a pathetic "Uh, wow"  
  
"Usually this is the part where they scream at me and tell me I've screwed up there lives"  
  
Given the situation, he SHOULD have said or reacted in a better way than he did..."lady, I got nothing left to live for"  
Pluto smiled, for once she got to train one that didn't put up a fight about it....thank the higher power for the little things...  
  
"But I'm gonna need some gear"  
  
"That can be arranged, it'll all be here tonight"  
  
Brad smacked his head as if remembering something "fuck...I almost forgot...I got a previous engagement to attend"  
  
Pluto knocked back the rest of her glass. "The Cherry Hills Temple, I know. Serena will be late anyway, so don't worry about getting there on time."   
  
Brad cocked his head to the side "who the hell is Serena?"  
  
She almost spit out the rest of her wine with a suddle laugh "trust me mister London, you'll know Serena when you see her"  
  
"All right, before I go.....two quick questions"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"One...when am I gonna do the 'training' thing and two......could you, a know...get us home  
How could she have forgotten, she was slipping in her old age.......heh...old age.....if only he knew HOW old she really was...but alas, a true beauty never reveals her age. With a snap of her fingers, they were back in the dingy abandoned department store that Mr. London called home for the moment.  
  
"And to answer your first question, when you get back from today's events"  
  
He shrugged "cool....s' not like I've got anywhere to go today"  
  
A tiny smile crept across Pluto's face, Brad could tell she was hiding something "oh but you do mister London....you do indeed"  
  
"Anything else I need to know before I go P?"  
She reached into her pockets and pulled out three objects. A cell phone, a knife of some kind and what looked like a half a coil of small rope. Or cord or whatever  
  
"This is a phone for me to call you or vice versa if such a need would arise"  
  
Brad scratched his nose "what about the Knife and rope"  
  
he strode over to where she was standing and took the objects from her hand, the 'knife' was a pretty shoddy peace of work...nothing more than a strait knife blade...probably from a bowie, welded on to a fifty caliber machine gun casing handle with a weird symbol that looked like a two and a four combined...kind of resembled the planetary sign for Jupiter...the rope was just...well...rope  
  
"What the crap is this thing?"  
  
Pluto still had the grin on her face from before, she stood prepared to answer his question to the fullest...this was a skill that he had to learn...eventually "in World War Two and on through the Korean and Vietnam conflicts, soldiers often had to fashion weapons from what was available...damaged Bayonets, ammo casings, gun parts...whatever....consider this the first lesson in your training...how to fashion a weapon out of what you have laying around....belonged to a kid I know back home by the name of Ashe"  
  
"Ok....I'm just a little freaked out....why would I need a knife?"  
  
Her grin got a little wider and a little creepier "you'll see"  
  
And with that, Brad left to do...what had to be done.....if only he knew the night that lied ahead; he might not have gone through with it.....  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 02:PennIE_roY@L T.E.A.  
(Ringing of a clock-radio)  
"Hey Tokyoites! It's now 8:30 a.m... Here on KBilly's super sounds bringing you American rock hits from the Seventies, eighties nineties and today twenty four hours a day!   
Here's one from..."click  
"(Yawn) I hate mornings" Serena Tusukino had just started the third semester of her junior year in High School. One step closer to that coveted Senior year that everyone so rightly cherished….seniors got all the best privileges .......plus all the underclassmen feared them…..not that she would ever perpously make anyone fear her….future queens just did not do such things…well, the nice ones anyway.  
But she did not have time for such things right now……tonight, she and her friends were going to party.  
"Moommmmmmmm….I'm up" with this, she proceeded to get dressed. No more would she be known as a ditz, this girl was determined to impress people...especially her friends  
Heh.....her friends....they'd been with her through the good times and the bad. They'd fought everything from evil queens to plant children to there most nefarious enemy Darkstar. Since that fateful day with Ashe, Amanda and NeoStar....she'd had this feeling that the worst was yet to come....that there next enemy was right around the corner....there were way to many un answered questions for her to be satisfied  
  
An image quickly flashed before her....a man in a long, almost revolutionary period coat. One arm covered in knight's armor  
  
She stumbled a bit, the sudden flash dizzying her for a moment....but no matter  
  
She slipped on her jeans and a quirky old tie dye t-shirt with a bear in a wizard costume she dug outta her mom's closet a while back. Her mom said it was a shirt from some band called the "Grateful Dead" and then she went on to ramble about some dead guy named Jerry Garcia, Serena didn't really care....she just thought the bear was cute.....  
As she walked outside, she caught her friends Dawn and Ami in the middle of a heated Star Wars debate  
  
Dawn scratched her head "he kissed her, I hang that on the same level as having sex with a blood relative  
  
Ami yawned "at the time, Luke did not know Leia was his sister...so that really doesn't count as incest"  
  
Dawn was not a bit shocked...but none the less, surprised "ok, whatever...but your wrong"  
  
Amy rubbed her temples "god Dawn, it's not like I've got enough on my mind as is...I don't need to be thinking about your perverted visions of the Skywalker lineage"  
  
"Been having those dreams again?"  
  
Amy blushed furiously "the one last night was the worst....he and I walked behind a castle wall where no one could see us....and...I...we....oh my god...we...  
  
Dawn sighed inwardly and took a step forward to comfort the now crying Amy Mizuno. She knew exactly what Amy was talking about. For about a month now, Amy had been having dreams about a man she never met.....she knew whoever he was, he was on the moon kingdom as that was where the dreams took place....most of them had been them just kissing, making out...no big deal to anyone but Amy, as she was kind of inexperienced. But according to Amy, the dreams had become increasingly erotic as time went on....the latter five weeks had been the worst. It was a hard...no pun intended... idea for anyone to grasp, Amy being who she was and all. But those were different times according to the rest of the girls. They had very little recollection of any events pertaining to former lives on said kingdom, so anything was possible......  
  
"Oh god, what happened...Amy. Are you all right?"  
  
They both turned around to see there blond friend Serena come rushing out of her house with her cat Luna behind her  
  
Luna sat there and smiled as Serena tended to Amy....she was seriously impressed....to say the least with Serena as of late. She had kept up with her grades and now had a B average in her High School. She was far less clumsy, and far less of a klutz. Granted, she still had her preverbal "moments" every now and then. But then suddenly, the cat's happy mood faded away and was replaced by one of sorrow and fear.....for she knew who would be joining the fold soon........the fallen one, Aziral Xeor....the royal guardian of Princess Amy of the Moon Kingdom.....she was sure whoever he was now, he would know nothing of his past. Even when he discovered his abilities, he would regain no memory...steps had been taken to ensure that. But Luna knew...she KNEW there would be a time when his memory would be restored....then....some questions would likely need answering. She sighed inwardly; it'd be a miracle if the girls....Amy in particular...ever spoke to her again  
  
"What happened Amies, you ok?"  
  
"Yes...just...am I going insane? Why am I having these dreams, sexual dreams.....about a man I've never met?"  
  
Luna sighed inwardly, kicking herself with her little kitty paws for not telling the girls the whole truth "could be someone you were in love with on the moon kingdom, or maybe it's nothing"  
  
Serena shook her head "no...We would all remember him then wouldn't we?"  
  
"not necessarily, as of right now....you have only ten percent of your memories from then, after effects of being reborn here on earth I'd wager....it will probably take several more years before you remember everything"  
Amy cleared her throat, she honest to god did NOT want to remember whatever this was...yet alone talk about it in front of her friends...it wasn't that she didn't trust them...she just didn't want to talk about her sex life in front of her friends...or lack thereof "hem....changing the subject, who was this guy you were talking about over the phone?"  
  
"Oh him, he's this guy me and Mina got to know at the coffee bar last night..."  
  
Serena folded her arms and leaned against a pole "where is he from?"  
  
Dawn smiled, she realized Amy didn't want to talk about her little wet dream...which was all she thought it was....but she'd wanted to talk about Brad all day, so it was all good  
"America, like me. I think he said he was from New Jersey"  
  
"Oh, that's were that tape you lent me...um...Clerks was filmed"  
  
"Ya should warn you before we see him...he's kind of broke. So although he may appear messy or unkempt, be respectful....there are people in this world that have it bad"  
  
Amy chuckled to herself....Dawn of all people. She wasn't exactly top hats and coat tails "yes mother"  
  
"All right, let's get going"  
__________________________________________________________________  
Rei and Mina sat playing chess on the table, Dawn caught the match out of the corner of her eye just as they were walking in ...Mina was wining for a short while, but then...her face does a complete change of expression. It went from a "Vengeance is mine" expression, to a "What the fuck" blank look...she had been beaten like a red headed stepchild  
  
Mina blurted out the first thing that came to her mind "so Ames, have any more dreams lately?"  
  
Raye decided to change the subject for Amy's sake "Have you guys been listening to K-BILLY's super sounds this weekend?"  
  
Dawn let out a laugh....anything to break the silence was a good thing "Yeah, its great isn't it?  
  
Lita nodded her head agreeing "Can you believe the songs they  
been playing?"  
  
"No, I can't. You know what I  
heard the other day? "Jungle Love," by Morris Day and the Time  
I haven't heard that since I was  
in fifth grade."  
  
Serena took a drink of her ice tea "When I woke up yesterday I was  
playing it. And 'The Night the Lights went Out in Georgia' came  
on. I have not heard that song since it was big. I'm listening to  
it this morning, and this was the first time I ever realized that  
the chick singing the song was the one who killed Andy."  
  
Mina turned toward Serena "You didn't know Vicki Lawrence  
killed the guy?"  
  
Serena simply shrugged back "I thought the cheating wife shot  
her."  
  
Raye sipped her tea "They say it in the song ya know"  
  
"I know, I heard it. I must have zoned out whenever that part came on  
before. I thought when she said that little sister stuff; she was  
talking about her sister- in-law, the cheating wife."  
  
"I think she killed the cheating wife, too."  
________________________________________________________________  
Brad felt the cold sweat run down his face.....he was nervous in a since....worried that he might say something stupid...or fuck it up in some other way, yet his heart was still filled with joy somehow, he felt like a monster reincarnation of Horatio Alger... a man on the move... and just sick enough to be totally confident, yet sane enough to be scared shitless at the same time. He let out a breath that he had forgotten he held "remember Fight Club....just quote Fight Club "he raised his hand to the paper door thing, not sure if he should run or stay....  
________________________________________________________________  
  
There was a tap at the sliding door, it all startled them...all but Dawn.......she knew who was here  
Raye got up and opened the door, there stood a man in a long brown trenchcoat,ripped jeans and a t-shirt,black that said somthing about 'remembering my name because you'll be screaming it later'  
"uh....hi....I'm here to see Dawn Connolly"  
  
Raye smiled, not sure what to make of the young man.....while he was indeed cute as Dawn had said...he was rather unkempt and messy, looking as if he was ether poor or hadn't changed clothes in a while...she was a firm believer in Hygiene...the man standing before her obviously was not...  
Dawn cleared her throat trying her best to get Brad's attention "don't have anything clean? Oust a washing machine are we?"  
  
"Heh....a washing machine...just let me add that to the wish list"  
  
Lita sighed, she'd been staying at Serena's for the past two days...everything....her glorious kitchen...her comfortable bed...gone....  
", all that....all that was my home.....in the end it's just stuff I guess...you buy furniture. You tell yourself, this is the last sofa you'll ever need in your life; no matter what else goes wrong, you've got the sofa issue handled. Then the right set of dishes. Then the right bed. The drapes. The rug. This is how you're good to yourself. This is how you fill up your life. "  
She bounced her head off the table. Some dumb shmuck in the apartment next to her had left the gas on his stove on...and the pilot light had gone out.....and then the guy lit a candle...and then...BOOM!!! The next three units...gone in a flash...it was like a divine act from above. Thank god she was shopping that day, or she'd be dead.....a tiny hope inside her wished the guy died from his burns...she almost felt guilty  
He smirked to himself that such items would cause such a stir...he grew up with nearly nothing and they were pissing and moaning about dowel rods "Do you know what a duvet it?"  
  
Lita sort of scratched her head, trying to figure out where his little conversation was going...."uh...a Comforter?"   
  
"Nope, just a blanket. Now why do people like us know what a duvet is per say? Is this a necessity to our survival? In the hunter-gatherer sense? No it is not.... What are we then? "  
  
She shrugged "You know consumers."  
  
"Indeed. We're consumers. We're by-products of a lifestyle obsession. Murder, rape, poverty -- these things mean nothing. What troubles me is celebrity magazines, television with a thousand hundred channels, and some guy's name on my underwear. Rogaine, Viagra, Olestra. And the such"  
  
Amy laughed to herself "Martha Stewart."  
  
To hell with Martha Stewart. Martha's polishes on the brass of the Titanic. It's all going down, man! So fuck off, with your Peccary dust ruffles and your Rislampa wire lamps of environmentally-friendly unbleached paper. You wanna recycle? Wipe your ass with an owl. I say never be complete. I say stop being perfect. I say let's go past this, into the unknown and let the chips fall where they may. But that's me, I could be wrong, maybe it's a terrible tragedy.  
"Good point"  
Raye gave him a look that could kill "and I say you have got to be the weirdest fucking person I have ever met"  
  
He turned his head to look at her "you are a Shinto priestess are you not?"  
  
"Yes I am...what does religion have to do with anything?"  
  
"not much, just everything....a query for you then" at this point, he places his index finger a few inches from Raye's face, and then retracts it once more "our fathers were our models for God...or Buhda,whichever you prefer. And if our fathers bailed, what does that tell you about God?"  
"What the hell point are you trying to make?"  
"Your temple is low on money, I can tell...listen to me. You have to consider in all possibilities that God does not like you nor did he ever want you. In all probability, he hates you. This is not the worst thing that can happen..."  
She laughed "it isn't?"  
"Fuck damnation, girl. Fuck redemption. We are God's unwanted children. So be it...but that's just my opinion, feel free to make your own about the situation"  
  
All the girls just sat there and whispered back and forth to one another...all except Dawn...who fully understood his problem, and quietly whispered in his ear  
  
"Quoting Fight Club are we?"  
"Eh piss off, it makes me sound intelligent"  
Serena cleared her throat....of the things she wanted to do today, witnessing and or be in a fight with Raye today was not one of them...she was PMS-ing and the last thing she wanted to do was fist fight with her..."so Brad, Dawn tells us your from New Jersey...what's that like?"  
  
"it's pretty cool...I used to run from home on weekends and go to the local comic shops, or we'd make the three hour drive to New York and have fun there"  
  
"But wouldn't your parents worry?"  
  
"never met my father...and my mom..." it was strange really, he was about to say the two words he could never...in eighteen long years of hatred he could never say to her "fuck her"  
  
Raye perked up, obviously forgiving him for his little rant earlier about god.Ither that or actually considering the just of what he had said "I take it by the wonderful sarcastic tone in your voice that you don't have the nicest relationship...care to elaborate?"  
  
"my mother...if you want to call her that, is a devout hardcore Christian...she knows he bible cover to cover, from Genesis to Revelations...so naturally I have to be one two. She'd beat me or ground me fro the stupidest bullshit reasons too...like if I broke a commandment or somthing.We've had our fights over the years...but that's not the reason I bolted from her"  
  
Raye scratched her head, not sure what to say...five minutes with the kid and she could already tell he was one messed up child.  
  
"we moved from place to place...she was trying to find the perfect church for us...and to make a long and ugly story short, we moved to Japan on a missions trip...and I took her wallet and bolted at the first chance I got....now I sleep in an abandoned storefront on a old trench coat.....yay for me"  
This of corse resulted in a round of 'eww' from the girls, who we're accustomed to the good life.  
Serena however, felt sorry for him...the poor guy obviously hadn't had it easy. But for some strange reason she couldn't determine....a small chill went up her spine whenever he looked at her. It wasn't a chill of lust, like when she was with Darien. It was one of the most primal human emotions....fear  
****************************************************************************  
Sailor Pluto sat motionless on the roof of the three stories building across the street from the "immortal"...a club where the night's events were to take place. She sighed to herself, not sure if she was doing the right thing"Rini, do you think this is a good idea...honestly"  
  
An empty Coke bottle was chucked out of the darkness "not really...being who he was then, and who he becomes in our time...guy gives me the creeps. And it's like you told me before, he was one of the conspirators to overthrow Serenity after the Sol Alliance was disbanded...and the fact that he and Lucinder were the only ones from the four to make it to trial for treason"  
  
the scout of time rubbed her temples for the umpteenth time...maybe she should gank the plug and let the girls take care of this one...yea right...and maybe they'll bring back disco if I'm lucky "yes, well...you know how your mother feels about him"  
  
"This is coincidentally the only reason I agreed to help you...because it benefits our future better"  
  
Sensuta got up and cracked her neck, it was decided then....he would be trained, lord Chronos help her if she screwed this one up...or worse...if history repeated it's self "then it shall be, the one known as Aziral Xinos, guardian to the princess of Mercury will be trained and unveiled"  
  
Rini twittled her fingers hoping that the nights events went smoothly, the last thing they needed was for someone critical to die tonight...him especially...was this a smart idea? Was Pu taking into account everything about this guy that screamed "BAD IDEA!!"? she kept most of her questions to herself,exept for one "what will you have me do?, because I sincerely hope you didn't bring me along just to observe...cuz Eos got Chinese and we were gonna watch the third Star Wars movie. If you ruined another perfectly good Saturday night because of some royal duchebag training thing....I won't be happy Pu..."  
  
Pu smiled, albet taken back a little by her colorful statement...no...she served a better purpose tonight...she prayed that Rini had learned to properly aim "see the big steel grated box over there...open it"  
  
Rini did as she was told, and inside was a little of the expected and the unexpected. Inside the left compartment was things she expected would soon belong to mister London. A handgun of sorts that resembled one she had seen from an old movie she and Eos watched one day..."Tomorrow Never Dies" .along with it was a rather large sword with the symbol of Mercury engraved in white on blue, almost water colored ball that sat at the end of the hilt. She assumed that was his transformation device. The rest of the side was filled with 40 cal. S&W rounds and a few clips. There was also a small, steal briefcase in there. The right side held the thing Rini least expected to find...a PSG-1 Sniper Rifle. Ither Pluto had ganked it from the museum at the armory, or she knew a collector...she assumed the former.  
  
Rini scratched her head, the slightest bit confused "what's the rifle for?"  
"You get to pull sniper duty tonight"  
"Killer" was the only thing she could mutter.Rini hoisted what had to be an eighty pound rifle with both hands and set it on the ledge configuring the night vision setting on the scope. There she sat, with one of the deadliest weapons of the 20th centaury in her hands, with required combat training, nailing whatever came her way would be a breeze. Then she realized she was holding this large ass gun dressed in a pair of pink jeans and a pink hoodie....she felt like such a fruit.....  
())())(())()(())()()()))(()()())())(())()(())()()()))(()()())())(())()(())()()()))(()()())())(())()(())()()()))(()()())())(())()(())()()()))(()()  
Riv sat in his plush leather chair, listening to a rock band he had taken a likening to in his short time in this plane of existence, if he remembered correctaly, the band was called Metallica.But hard rock music was not the topic on his mind at the moment...he was waiting paciently for his lead scientist to deliver the special little present he would send to the sailors tonight.Stupid humans...with all of there silly little video games and movies,he had a nearly inexaustable supply of monsters and creatures with which he could dream up devilish creations the likes of which the world had never known...oh the violent fun he would have...he'd put Dahmer to shame before the year was out if all things went properly...which they never did...but as long as the sailors,the damned wing horse and that Knight met a extreamly grafic end...all would be right.  
There was a buzzing noise, Riv pushed a button on the rosewood desk and a little computer popped up  
ENTER PASSOWRD FOR MESSAGE ACESS  
*M-I-S-A-N-T-T-R-A-P-Y*  
Riv smiled"heh...the hatred for all human life"  
  
The face of his lead scientist appeared before him, Mr Walker was smiling "it is done sir....the code triple zero thirty four Judgement is ready for combat  
ah yes...the Judgement,a creature that would no doubt lead the sailors to a rather unplesent end  
  
"Then it begins Mr. Walker.....the end is here"  
Next chapter: Dreams in Digital (guilty by designation) 


	3. Dreams in Digital Guilty by Designation

Screw the disclaimer....you 'aren't gonna read the damn thing anyway.........eh, fuck it...why not...  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation and is presented and adored without the knowledge of the copyright holders. Names and likenesses for the Sailor Scouts are references to the American version of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. While this version sucks donkey balls and while I am an avid DIC-hater, people will recognize these names and such more. Dawn is property of the hela-cool Veronica, The characters of Darkstar,Riv,Terrak, Kireishi,Ashe and the concept of NeoStar are the property of the fanfiction Jesus that is Phil Farkaly ,any movie references founds within belong to those flicks and there respective directors...but I do reserve the right to f*ck with my own creations as I please  
Disclaimer part 2...or some shit like that  
WARNING!: this is a R rated fic ,it contains graphic dipictations of murder, violence and slackers, plus some minor sexual situations both hetero and homo ,and some Kevin Smith in-jokes that those of you who have not seen the movies will not understand. Trinity parallels the SS series of Sailor Moon. Timeline errors mean jack shit, so don't get all riled up. So if you've seen SS or not, you'll like this.....or I'll kick you in the balls  
it also contains Military tactical operation references, various anti-government oriented topics and anarchist, Fight Club-esq. themes...and while we would like to state that at X_factor , we don't support terra or terra related activities....we do however support the rights to free speech and the rights of a nation that we are told we have, yet truly do not. We do not support our government that lies, cheats, steals and then tells us it is for our own good....  
Now please enjoy the fic......  
  
Someone recently asked me online exactly how far I was willing to carry this whole X_Factor idea. Well I'll tell ya this folks. I'm in the final semester of HS right now, and then it's a years break for me....but come 2k4...I'm off to Akron U for film school...and I PROMISE that when this happens, someone up in New Line Cinema (where I wanna work) or any other major movie company is gonna see Phil's Veronica's and mines work eventually...I know I aint the only one who could die a happy man/woman if they saw a Codex Of The Starhunter movie...come on people are we gonna let the sole idea for a SM movie a-come from Disney of all places and b-STAR MELISSA JOAN HEART?! Not while I'm still drawing breathe ladies and gents.....  
The Profit...  
The Martyr...  
The Protector...  
The Lust...  
The Thunder...  
The Flame...  
The Cold...  
The Light...  
And The Dark...  
  
Nine players in a game that will soon consume them all  
This chapter is dedicated to Kurt Henning a.k.a. "Mr. Perfect", you were a great wrestler and your talent will be missed by all who grew up with the sport  
DJ Wolfwood, and the X_Factor clan present-  
Sailor Moon-Trinity   
Part 1 of 3: Dreams in Digital (guilty by designation)  
Warning! It is advised that you read the Temporal War/Sailor EOS   
fanfics before continuing, it isn't required....but highly recommended as this fic takes place POST E1 and POST Codex Of The Starhunter and some of you might get a tad confused otherwise...  
(www.dawningsky.com)  
Note to fans: I have 'em downloaded in there entirety including Legacy and Codex e-mail me at xdjwolfwoodx@aol.com for them, a list of great upcoming XF products, fics, and the like....and to apply for the 'old desperately needed writing help...  
"Sometimes  
I wish I was brave  
I wish I was stronger  
I wish I could feel no pain  
I wish I was young   
I wish I was shy  
I wish I was honest  
I wish I was you not I"  
~Box Car Racer-I Feel So~  
  
Chapter 01- @$$IsTED (sALVatieon)  
  
______________________________________________________  
Pluto sighed...it was about two in the afternoon and she had been here since she left Brad's at ten...why Rini was here, she didn't even know. Brad hated Rini, and vice verca. He had been called upon on numerous occasions to take out enemies of the kingdom, despite his exile from LISA and position as chief military adviser to her majesty. He and his crew aboard the SS Atlantia, a customized Missile Frigate that left GM service a long time ago had served queen and country well. But that wasn't why she hated Brad....it was because of that damned book he gave Ashe, the reason behind 90 % of the past couple.  
Year's worth of frustrations. In reality, it wasn't his fault....he didn't know what he had handed the kid all those years ago....he didn't know it was the codex..."why are you here Rini? If it's to get revenge, you know I wont let you....you know he wont let you"  
  
Rini rolled her eyes "Well that's a demonstration of Brad's complete ignorance when it comes to the subject of me, and what I'm thinking, and what I might do. I might never have liked him. Point in fact I despise him. But that doesn't suggest I don't respect him. he is a master of a profession that's most difficult to master. "  
"If he didn't do what he did...your mother would be dead"  
"exactly...so is all the equipment over there for glory boy?"  
Pluto laughed to herself and reached into her coat for the Ichita 12 gauge sawed off Brad had stolen from the Police man, he had obviously no remembrance of what he did, nor she expected did he have of the dream "all that and this...a bit over armed don't you think?"  
  
"think for a minute of what you just said...this is the same man who once used a high grade beam cannon to take out one starhunter...and ninety percent of the eastern palace wall...a Tarentino film freak and a gun nut....not a good combination"  
  
Pluto did a rare thing...she laughed "This truth lies at the heart of the art of combat. Once it is mastered... Thou shall fear no one... Though the devil himself may bar thy way"  
  
Rini was puzzled "Codex?"  
  
Pluto just smiled "nope....Kill Bill"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
He felt a little out of place with these females...as overly attractive as they were...preps...preps are obviously what they were...all except for Dawn, who obviously kept her head about her. Back home...all of two years ago  
.the 'preps' as it was, were the type of people who had everything handed to them in life...money...power...forty thousand dollar cars with various push-button features they would never need....greed, a human construct he found no use for...even if his Converse All Stars were held together by much duct tape...so what? What did the matters of Wealth mean to him? a glorious and absolute nothing...  
  
"will you be staying in Tokyo long?"  
he was only half paying attention ...bored out of his mind...meaningless conversation he had been privy too in High School. Stupid girls babbling about stupid shit that didn't matter. He felt like Jesus listening to the Apostles  
  
"huh...wha...me? as long as I choose to...I got nothing holding me back as of right now"  
Amy sighed, this conversation didn't interest her in the slightest...nor did the events that were to exact themselves as the day wore on. This man, this bum in front of her.....how could Dawn...or any of them...take pity on this guy? He was a BUM...that was as nice as she could put it...the way he acted reminded her a little of that Randal guy from that Clerks movie Dawn always watched...but there was something else...something she couldn't put her finger on yet...something...familiar about him..  
  
Brad scratched his head and yawned, this was turning out to be a rather boring day...and he HATED being bored. "so uh.....I don't think we ever got to names exactly...I know Dawn...and I know Mina. so the rest of you are...?"  
  
Dawn cleared her throat "the one with the long blonde pigtails is Serena"  
  
on the mention of her name, Serena waved at Brad trying her best not to look scared. The guy was like a foot and a half taller then her and looked like he could crush her head under one boot heel. He actually reminded her a little of Ashe, in attitude and in dress. There was an air of uncertainty about him, granted, he tried to seem in control...but he was jumpy...perhaps out of his element a little.  
  
so that's her huh....kind of cute actually...doesn't look to bright that one...  
  
"The black haired one is Raye"  
  
seems smart enough, don't much care for the attitude though...lotta pent-up rage  
  
"the brunette is Lita"  
  
I can detect the faint smell of Ginger; she must have cooked recently...too bad 'bout her apartment  
  
"the other blonde is Mina; you met her last night of course"  
  
great body, dumb as a post...yup, definitely a blonde  
  
"glad to meet all of you,'yall seem like nice people"  
  
but that was the problem.....they were nice people, and he was just....so...not nice....he had lied, he had cheated, he had stolen....who knows...he might even kill someday. He wasn't the nicest person in the world, simply put....his mother had caused most of it...and as evil as he could get at points, he wanted to be evil alone. He honestly didn't want to corrupt these innocents any farther than they had allready.He wouldn't wish what he was on his worst enemy  
  
Mina smiled a little, this guy was so nice....she just met him....but she had to extend an invitation to him for the nights festivities....  
  
"um.....so....we got a thing going on tonight. and we were wondering if yo--..."  
  
all right screw this, Raye was through playing the get to know you game...they had business to discuss, and putting the subjects at hand off weren't gonna solve the numerous problems they'd been having as of late "I'm sorry about this...but Dawn, could you take him for a walk or something...we have some.'buisness' to discuss"  
  
the look on Brads face was priceless, he had that 'how dare she' look about him, but before he could say something that would probably result in a black eye...Dawn perked up   
  
"eh what the hell, come on....I'll show you around a bit"  
  
they got up and headed for the door. And within five minutes, the girls were alone with there thoughts  
  
Raye sighed "all right...we can't put this off any longer girls, what are we gonna do about Mr. Saris"  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow this again she thought. Ever since they chased that sniper inside NeoStar, and that conversation with Mr. Saris, all Raye had done was piss and moan about 'NeoStar' this  
and 'Saris' that....It was starting to give her a serious migrane"I wasn't aware that there was anything worth talking about"  
  
Raye shook her head...as deep as there friendship was; sometimes Serena's level of gullibility was staggering even after all these years together. It was high time....my god....after everything they've been through...you'd think the dumb blonde would have learned to read people."oh there's plenty to talk about Serena...we've got Saris...Amy's little midnight romps... "  
"yea what is the deal with your little sessions Amy?"  
  
Amy blushed a little...perhaps in the company of those closest to her, those she'd trusted for so long, and with the absence of there new found 'ahem' friend....she could get this off her chest and out in the open....hell...it'd be one less thing she would have to worry about "I don't know who he is really...I never get to see his face. I get to see....err....his body, and his armor witch has the symbol of mercury on the breastplate and shoulders"  
  
Serena thought for a moment "could he have been your boyfriend back then?"  
  
Ami turned a little red and nodded "I could only presume so, but I think I would remember something like that....then again, there's a hole heckuva we don't remember"  
  
Mina laughed to herself "well whatever it is, I don't think YOU of all people have to worry about it. I highly doubt little miss uptight bookworm now would have been sexually promiscuous back then at all"  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow "I do believe you are mocking me"  
  
Mina smiled at her friend Amy, poor girl...she wished she could help her.Mabey it was some long forgotten memory from then, hell...could be nothing more then a wet dream...but still, "You think I'm going to mock you for what's happening? We're friends, Amy- I may mock you for being a study-holic at seventeen who's never had an orgasm, but I'd never mock you for something like this"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Dawn sighed, she'd have to talk to Serena about being included in these  
little  
discussions that they had....she was, in a sense...A sailor solder, defender of  
peace and love and all that hippie crap. So what if she didn't have that  
crazy Silver Millennium past... it made life way easier, in her humble  
opinion. "so...what to do"  
  
"let us converse, I find you to be way more intellectual then your pals in  
there....they don't entirely seem to trust me"  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow "You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did  
you....getting them to trust you right off the bat? "  
  
Brad smiles "You know, for a second there, yeah...I did"  
  
"But only a second. Now, you know better." She winked and started walking,   
the bounce in her step an attempt to make her hips sway. He was cute, she  
reminded herself. Couldn't hurt to have some fun for a while. "Oh, and,   
um..." Dawn added over her shoulder, almost reading his mind. "That's about  
as preppy as they get. It's bad, but at least it doesn't get worse."  
  
he sat there and stared for a moment, enjoying the full view in front of him...god she's fine he thought to himself hold on a second Mr. London...she's probably interested with guys that have...ya know...a job and stuff like that "Great." he said,moreso to his inner monologue than Dawns comments "That's so reassuring."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Sarcastic," she laughed, turning around and waiting for  
him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, grinning like a fool before she  
realized that her attempts at flirting were probably painfully obvious.  
Subtlety wasn't her strong suit... damnit. "So, uh, yeah," she stammered.  
"Anywhere you wanna go?"  
  
he smiled and dug in his pockets, he didn't know the exact yen amount, but it looked like a lot. He needed a few bare necessities anyway if he was planning surviving on his own "anywhere around here sell CD's really cheep?"  
  
hey....what the hell...some peoples bear necessities differ from others...  
  
"by the way...where are you sleeping?"  
  
he shook his head and laughed "you don't wanna know...any who Dawn, this seems to be a rather money uppity district of Tokyo...and you seem to be *ahem* extremely well off...what do your parents do if you don't mind me asking"  
  
"oh...they live back in Lexington, but I finally convinced them to let me move back here for the last year of High School so I could...ya know...enjoy myself WITHOUT going insane" she sighed and stopped for a moment, a thousand and one memories of the fun she had here before she moved, a hundred more from when she was visited by little Rini..god she missed that kid "I don't know what it is about this place..."  
  
they both seemed to finish the sentence together "....but it's just calming to be here"  
  
Then, the first of an uncomfortable silence happens.  
  
Brad sighed "Don't you hate that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uncomfortable silences.... Why do we feel it's necessary to turn this crap into a meaningful conversation in order to be comfortable?"  
  
Dawn smiled to herself "That's when you know you found someone special. When you can just shit the fuck up for a minute, and comfortably share the nothingness that is silence."  
  
"I don't think we're there yet. But don't feel bad, we just met each other."  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lita sighed as she read through the 'want' ads in the paper while the girls bitched about something, her parent's inheritance was wearing thin and she needed green. She was desperate....not whoreing desperate...but still...  
"I need a job "she said to no one but her self... not that what she said was audible anyway but, the girls weren't listening to her to begin with...they were to busy talking about the guy dawn invited over earlier...what was his name?..oh yea, Brad...he reminded her a little of an old boyfriend she'd had a while back. His unique sense of humor was something she didn't care for...there was a hint of dry intelligence about him, as if he cared about nothing, nor did he want anything to care about him. but oh well, she turned and decided to join the conversation the girls were having, and in the 4.3 seconds it took her to drop the paper and join them...every care in the world that she had melted away  
  
"so.....what's your opinion of our newfound friend?"  
  
"did you see the shoes he had? they were held together by duct tape!"  
  
Lita raised an eyebrow "Raye, I never thought you to be one who judge by footwear"  
  
"yea, well...I just can't stand a dirty person, that's all"  
  
Lita agreed, he didn't appear to be the neatest of individuals to begin with, but all that aside he seemed nice enough  
  
Amy lifted her head from the book she was reading "dirty doesn't begin to describe it...what Dawn brought us was a bum"  
  
Luna couldn't stand it any longer, and she knew airtimes felt the same way she did...whatever was about to be initiated had to be done...whatever evil she felt was coming, he would need to be here to fight it with them.....regardless of the consequences "I think we should give him a chance, he seemed like a nice enough guy...and besides...its what on the inside that counts right?  
  
yea right...the inside...the inside was exactly what worried her  
  
so it was settled, tonight they would give Mr. London a chance, regardless of how he looked and regardless of his sense of humor. Besides, Luna was a good judge of character...she'd never been wrong before  
  
Lita smiled "I still need a job"   
  
"you could always work the street corner like Mina"  
  
Mina rolled her eyes...if looks could kill..."neh ha ha Serena...it is to laugh  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dawn got a call on her cell phone just as they were entering the record store; Serena was on the other end  
hey Dawn, what are you and you're little friend up to?   
"not a whole lot, just buying a few CD's and then catching a little dinner"  
first date eh?   
"I wouldn't perchance call it a date...so...what's on your mind?"  
we were thinking of given your pal a bit of a chance to prove himself, bring him along with us will ya!   
"will do Serena...see ya then"  
bye Dawn  
she had to approach this matter carefully...she was starting to really like Brad the more she got to know him.Moreso she would dare say than many of the short relationships she'd had in the past. When you got down to it, she was really a complex person....it was nice to meet someone as complex as her....she entered the CD store from the restroom were Serena had called her. He was positioned over a rack of CD's looking at one by Megadeth.Time to play it cool and lay on her famous charm...she twirled her finger in her hair trying to think of something to say..somthing that would peak his interest...she just kind of blurted it out "the girls and I are going to a club tonight and I want you to come along with us"  
wait to play it smooth Dawn...  
"sure...I'd love to"  
wow...that was easier than she'd thought  
he smiled at her. and it was all she could do not to burst out, she was so happy he was coming "I need to go home and pick up some stuff first"  
**************************************************************************  
January 4th, 3129 AD Midnight, Standard Crystal Tokyo Time  
  
Ashe Kino sat in Greynn's contemplating recent events Sorens Death, and those with Arija...but most notably on his mind at the moment, was where Rini and Pluto were tonight. It boggled his mind why Rini went with her...she HAITED Brad. "I swear to god I'll never understand chicks" he said aloud to no one but himself  
"Join the club kid"  
Ashe looked up to see the face of the very person he least expected to see...Brad London, he ran a hand through his blond/ blue hair, removed his leather jacket and hung it on the hanger, sitting down to join Ashe "if you're looking for someone to talk to about women problems, I'm your man. I have a vast plethora of them"  
"indeed you do...she still wont talk to ya eh?"  
he sighed and rubbed his temples "that's the funny thing though ya know?" he removed the fingerless leather glove from his right hand, revealing a large, bullet scar "I take a bullet from Serena. and I show her loyalty at every turn, and this is the shit I get from these people...I give Arties a lecture once about all the beauricratic bullshit regarding POW's and I get canned...I go home and tell my wife and what does she do? she yells at me like it's my fault Serenity won't grow a set and deal with these people"  
Ashe rolled his eyes...there was just a little more to that particular story...what his very good friend forgot to mention is that on that particular night he got drunk and punched his wife, but he was so incredibly grateful to see the one other person like him who could still, to quote an old movie 'stay sane inside insanity' "when you get in?"  
"a little while ago...getting some repairs made on the ship and the like...thought I'd give the crew the week off 'till things are tip-top"  
"anywhere in particular you're staying?"  
he smiled, knowing the kid would understand what he meant "with an extremely good friend"  
"i'm suppressed Amara and Michelle are letting you after the last little 'incident' "  
the little incident he was referring to was around three months ago when he ended up decking a guy who was trying to hit on his tactical system operator,elasine whilst in a drunken stupor.......Uranus had to bail him out of jail at three in the morning  
"so Ashe, where would your better half be...id' suspect she'd be out raising hell behind mommy dearest's back"  
Ashe sat and smiled. tracing his finger around the rim of his coke glass "I'm not suppose to tell you...but I will anyway, why the hell do I care...she went with Pluto back to two k to *ahem* acquire you"  
he just shrugged "eh...what the hell, history must run its course I suppose...err...remind me why the hell you aren't with them again?"  
"cause I don't wanna be anywhere near Pluto right now...or I may just tell her exactly what I think of her"  
he smiled, after a century he was able to read people pretty good...Ashe obviously wanted to see Rini and see everyone back in what he liked to refer to as 'brighter days' (sigh) "I really shouldn't be doing this...your mom will kill me...go see serenity...tell her that it'll be one less she owes me...she'll let you go"  
Ashe just sat there in awe   
"quit leering at me...people are gonna think I just broke up with you"  
he raised an eye brow "well why the fuck didn't ya tell me that the last time I went back?"  
"quite simple really.....you didn't ask"  
**********************************************************************************  
Chapter 3:()h M@k3 m3 0v.r  
  
Dawn stared in awe at the place Brad had brought her....it was a shithole "it must really blow being you" she muttered under her breath. She didn't want it to sound like a rude coment, more a sarcastic remark  
"you have no idea"  
she hung her head in shame and blushed "I didn't mean it the way it sounded"  
he smiled "forget it...its cool" he began to peel off his t-shirt as he looked through a duffel bag for a dress shirt and pants  
Dawn sat there and stared for a moment....aside from being a bit unkempt, he had a nice physique...not a body builder, but nice none the less.He turned around to slide on a tanktop when dawn noticed a long, wide scar accross his chest and down to his stomach  
"how'd you get the scar....err...the other one I mean"  
Brad stopped and got a little teary eyed for a second as if he remembered something horrid   
"oh god....I've offended you, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ask"  
"I don't like to talk about it"  
he continued going through the duffel bag ...he slipped around the corner and slipped a pair of jeans on away from Dawn's prying eyes  
  
"you don't have to hide from me...I don't bite"  
  
he snickered to himself "aw,thats to bad...I like it rough" Brad stepped out from behind the drywall and finished zipping up his Jinco pants, then slipped on a 'Porn Star' t-shirt  
  
"Ron Jeremy called...he wants your shirt back"  
  
Brad raised an eyebrow and smiled perversely "do I get to watch you dress up now?"  
  
she grinned like a fool "what was it you said earlier...I don't think we're there yet. But don't feel bad, we just met each other."  
"so is there anything you CAN show me?"  
  
"would'nt you like to know"  
  
Brad grinned wide "I would actually"  
  
she paced arround,praying she didn't bump into anything...lord knows how long it'd been sense a cleaning "you know, my friend Mina's parents are really cool...I'm sure they'd let you move in with us...until you get back on your feet at least"  
"we'll keep it in mind"  
  
Chapter 4: STry 3y3d surprise  
****************************************************************  
  
they walked inside the doorway to the immortal, an elite underground -- an "abattoir-chic" version of an old-time juke joint with a greasy, dangerous vibe. White-tiled walls and floors for easy hosing, fixed chromed fittings, run-off gutters, drains. a bar was barely visible in the far left corner of the room. No one wanted to know how Mina got them in, and no one planned to ask. Bodies twisted and writhed on the strobe-lit dance floor. A heavy rave scene.Drugs,baggy clothes, electronic and metal music...the nirvana of all teen-Dom. Dressed in every color imaginable, people were everywhere, ether gathered in cliques around pieces of furniture like jungle cats around a tree or methodically dry-humping there way to a Techno laden Shangri-la. A D.J. wearing head-mounted spotlights orchestrates the tunes on twin- decks. Techno assaulted them -- a beat so heavy it could jar the fillings from your teeth. Music along the lines of KMFDM which is what was currently being spun  
Dawn was honestly shocked...this was among other things, not what she expected...what she expected was a club, she did not get a club....she got a rave. And whilst this was not all bad, they would all have to keep an eye on one another. Granted, Dawn had planned to knock a few back. But Dawn had not plan one to touch any ecstasy...as would the rest of the girls. She couldn't say much about Brad however....he looked like he had experienced a few party's in his time....Dawn however,did'nt know if he was a drug user....aside from the cig's which were bad enough as it was...she hated smoking.  
  
Brad cracked his knuckles and smiled, full of himself "wow....this is my kind of place"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes "figures"  
Brad sighed and smiled at her "normally I would have beaten your face in...but I'm in a good mood so I'm just gonna let that one slide, ok?" he walked over to the bar as the girls stood and talked  
  
Before Raye could say anything, Dawn stopped her "now look...I'm working on something here and the last thing I need is for him to get pissed off and walk out. so please, as a personal favor...could you all please be nice to him?"  
Raye just rolled her eyes "sure...whatever"  
Brad produced a fake ID and ordered a shot of Southern Comfort...he didn't notice Serena approach him from behind "What are you doing?"  
  
he gulped down the whisky and turned on the bar stool "having fun"  
  
"we didn't invite you down here to get drunk...we invited you to dance with us"  
  
"I'm not the world's greatest dancer Serena"  
  
she flashed her eyes in the one way she and all girls like her knew they could get any man to do anything they wanted  
"please. for me?"  
  
he sighed "I'm not nearly drunk enough"  
  
damn...didn't work "well if not with me...how about the only other one that isn't having any fun"  
  
"I don't think she likes me too much"  
  
"oh....suddenly lost confidence have we"  
  
THAT struck a nerve. Brad James London was not one to be questioned for self asteam,nor would he ever   
"give me five minutes"...  
  
***************************************************************************************  
Amy sat alone at a table, drinking her club soda and watching Lita and Mina on the dance floor   
god I wish I could do that she thought to herself, sure she'd love to...but she'd look like a fool...besides, who would ask dorky littlie Amy Anderson to dance? Serena,Raye,and Mina were so much prettier...and Lita and Dawn had *ahem* way more to offer than she did.Suddenly,Brad walked over and sat down next to her (sigh) "oh what do you want"  
  
"I'm bored"  
  
"well be bored someplace else"  
  
"what the hell did I ever do to you to get you to dislike me so?"  
  
"the fact that you look and act like a slob might have something to do with it"  
  
"oh really...I guarantee I'm just as smart as you Amy"  
  
"challenging me are you?"  
  
"Name your stakes she-bitch"  
  
she smiles at him "If I win, you become my slave."  
  
this was starting to get intriguing "Your slave?"  
  
Amy realized his mind was in the gutter "You wish. You'll do shit work, scan, crack copyrights, whatever I want."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"I'll make it my first born."  
  
"Make it our first dance"  
  
"You're not gonna win you know"  
  
"And you have to enjoy yourself"  
  
"I don't dance. But I don't lose either, so you're on...hacker books are the topic. lets begin..Pink shirt?"  
  
"easy. Guide to IBM PCs. So called due to the out of taste pink shirt the dude wears on the cover."  
  
"Luscious orange?"  
  
"Computer security criteria, DOD standards."  
  
"Dragon book?"  
  
"Compiler design....I have a copy in my duffle bag"  
  
"here's one I KNOW you wont get...the big red book"  
  
"think your crafty do ya?...easy, NSA Trusted Networks. Otherwise known as the Ugly Red Book that refuses to fit on a shelf."  
Amy pounded her head repeatedly on the table...that son of a bitch had won.Sadly; she was good to her word...so she agreed to dance with him.  
  
Brad walked up to the DJ and requested a song by Wyclef Jean and the Refugee all-stars. they both walked out to the dance floor and began to bump and grind...as best Amy could...to a remixed version of 'Stayin Alive'. A small cercal of people started to form around them as Brad showed Amy how to disco   
  
you couldn't pry the grin off Amy's face with a crowbar "this is kind of fun"  
  
"I thought you would like this"  
  
back in the corner sat Dawn...whatching the whole escalade that had just taken place...and she cried  
--------------------------------------three hours later-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brad stepped by the front door and lit a cigarette while the girls danced inside ya knowhe thought to himself I'm gonna like it here he continued to watch the girls dance...especially that chick Amy....he watched her every move...the shape of her body, her lovely features...when ya got down to it,in that outfit she had on...she was drop dead gorgeous woah,wait...hold yourself cowboy...she's obviously an intelligent girl, and despite your mad computer skills...you've got zero social grace to boot..besides, that chick Dawn is obviously interested in you...and she probibl-the ringing of the cell Pluto gave him went off, he picked it up and turned it on. nearly going deaf   
  
GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW!!!!!  
  
he didn't have much time to respond as a huge thing, which he could only describe as a full knights armor without a head wielding the biggest fucking axe he'd ever seen...and in one fluid motion, it picked him up and flung him out the crunched door...halfway across the street and into a cement wall were he could feel a rib or two cracking as he hit it  
  
"ow...that...sucked" Brad London then...passed out  
  
Amy and Ray had to hold Dawn back from bursting out the door after him, insted they all backed down an alleyway and transformed, rushing back inside to face the monster as people dashed for the exits  
  
Amy clicked her earring and started a diagnostics scan of the monster  
  
"this is not good...that armor is extremely thick."  
  
Dawn tossed a bar stool at him and it shattered like balsle wood "tell me something I don't know"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brad London was awoken by a solid kicked to the ribs"OW!!! I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL WHOEVER JUST DID THAT!!"he looked up and intended to see Pluto, or perhaps one of the girls...there in front of him was a chick with impossibly long pink hair and red eyes, she was done up in pink jeans, a black Ramones t-shirt and a old pair of Vans. She had a Beretta in her hands to boot; this was turning out to not be his day  
  
"say one word and I pull the trigger,ok?"  
  
he smiled, the safety was still on...ether on perpous or by accident...but he wasn't gonna chance it itherway, some of the most beautiful flowers in the world were the deadliest. "if your gonna do it, do me a favor and shoot me in the temple"  
  
"boy you have no clue how much it would please me, but Pluto says otherwise"  
  
he glanced around for a moment.."uh...were is she exactly  
  
She stepped out of the shadows, holding what looked like a sawed off shotgun "making sure that thing doesn't make it to the street"  
  
"good idea"  
  
the girl brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face and helped him up "did a bang up job stopping that thing"  
  
"hey fuck you lady, I just got careened into a brick wall"  
  
Rini looked him over.."I have the gun, you don't. watch it"  
  
"true, but if Rini had intended to....she would have shot you by now"  
  
Brad cracked his neck and got to his feet, the pain of his ribs suddenly removing his second wind "hold on...bit dizzy here"  
  
"Rini...give him the sword"  
  
Brad was a bit confused to say the least "why would I need a sword...cant I just...I dunno...shoot fireballs outta my ass or something?"  
  
Rini cracked up laughing "I'd pay to see that"  
  
Pluto tossed him this "sword" it was a standard bastard sword, exept the guard shone a bluish tone. and at the end was a blue ball filled with some kind of water. it had a symbol carved on it "your about to get a crash course in transformation...raise the sword above your head and say Mercury Zicon Power, Activate!"  
  
"and then what happens"  
  
"you go...kick ass..as you would say"  
  
"err..ok" he rose the sword above his head and yelled "MERCURY ZICON POWER, ACTIVATE!"a brilliant blue light surrounded him as his clothes melted away, replaced by a beautiful aqua blue knights armor. complete with the same weird symbol that was on the sword "you're shitting me. I aint going out dressed like prince valiant lady!"  
  
great she thought sarcastically I knew this would catch on "if you had something else in mind, just imagine it and it'll form on you...but nothing too off the wall all right?"  
  
"fair enough" he closed his eyes and the same blue light as before shown down on him, but this time the results were different then before  
  
"I actually like this one...impressive"  
  
his normal knight's armor was replaced by a long blue coat, it had one arm covered in chain mail and the like, and the arm gauntlet and the shoulder peace had the same symbol as before. He had on a white tie-up, allmost mid-evil like shirt, Black pants of some kind. And large black, allmost military style boots with blue streaks every which-way up them "now THAT was fuckin awesome"  
  
Pluto smiled and tossed him guns of some sort "go get 'em Aziral"  
Chapter 08 ShiNOBE (v$) DRG.n Ninj@  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation"  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"  
"EOS Random Bar Stool Two"  
  
the attacks all hit the creature at once, knocking it back...then Dawn's bar stool hit and it collapsed to the ground  
  
Serena stopped for a moment and turned to Dawn "that's your big attack...you chuck a barstool at him?"  
  
"I take energy and play rebound...so until he starts playing duck hunt with me I got to work with what I have god damnit"  
  
The huge armor backhanded Dawn, sending her sprawling into the jukebox promptly cutting off the song that had been playing  
  
suddenly a figure was standing by said jukebox, an open skylight a possible way he came in  
  
"where the hell did you come from?"  
  
The man stood up and withdrew a large bastard sword, twirling it in the air like a baton...as if it weighed nothing "Primordial ooze, Big Bang....malevolent hand of an all powerful creator...all possibilities I suppose...although I tend to disbelieve the malevolent creator theory...but who knows"  
  
the huge metal armor stood for a moment thinking...how it did this without a head they did not know...it reared back and cracked Brad in the stomach with a huge fist...he fell instantly  
  
"JUPITER LIGHTNING DRAGON STRIKE"  
  
there was a tremendous roar as green-whitish electricity crackled all over the knight's armor...suddenly there was movement behind him  
  
Brad stood up and cracked his knuckles "you shouldn't have done that...now I'm angry"  
  
eyes hued over a light blue, he reared back and kicked the jukebox as hard as he could starting a tune. he drew his sword and frantically slashed and stabbed the creature, ducking and sliding between its legs as it brought the massive battle axe down unto the dance floor. Brad jumped and drop-kicked the knight in the back attempting to bring it off balance...the creature...had other plans. Brad felt the displacement of air right before the massive energy blast sent him flying into the mini bar and cutting his head on a shattered bottle of Biccardi Dark  
  
The creature...somehow...though it was headless...reeled back and roared in victory...but it was not to be  
  
Brad rose from behind the bar; bleeding from his head like a demon from hell...small puffs of blue smoke rose from his eyes, the purple strands of hair had turned a dark blue. in a lightning flash he leaped over the bar and cracked his neck "ouch...that hurt"  
  
He formed his hands much like he'd seen Goku do on Dragon Ball Z...he didn't know where all this was coming from and didn't really care...he just...went with it. He opened his mouth and screamed...  
  
"MERCURY CHRISAOS SHARDS" and out of his palm shot thousands of tiny, sub-zero ice needles that pelted the knight creature with tremendous fury the likes of which suppressed even him. the shards freezing various parts of his armor and slowing down his movement. but not stopping it...then...Brad got an idea  
  
all he did was smile. he yanked the Walther from its makeshift belt holster and fired. The forty cal. round shattering the plate Armour revealing a greenish, glowing skin beneath making it look like the victim of some horrible radiation accident.Somewere around the thirteinth, the creature dropped and advanced no more  
  
Brad's eyes returned to there normal cobalt blue hue, he for some reason felt tired "ain't moving now are ya bitch?"he reared back and plunged the bastard sword into the creatures exposed flesh...where he suspected the heart would be....the creature spasamed radically before falling silent once more  
  
Dawn got up, cratiling her arm "wow....that was amazing...who are you?"  
  
he thought about that...he hadn't thought about a name..what was it that Pluto had called him?..oh yea "Aziral...my names Aziral"  
  
Serena extended a hand "glad to meet you" she noticed the sword on his back "err...you're not a starhunter are you?"  
  
"a what?"  
  
"never mind"  
  
"Unfortunetly, I must go as I have a previous engagement to attend to" he stopped...how many chances like this would he have would he have? he turned toward the scouts and bowed "a pleasure to fight with you ladies...might say I'm a fan"  
  
Serena smiled "wish we had more like you"  
  
he turned his attention toward Mercury "however, of you I'm a bigger fan" he knelt down and kissed her hand  
  
Amy turned beat red the moment his lips touched her hand, she felt thrilled that someone would even do something like that. no matter how little it really met...Serena had her Tuxedo Mask, Mina had Shadow Mask....guess she was more popular then she thought  
  
she turned to thank him....they all did...but he was gone  
  
************************************************************************  
Brad sat on the rooftop across from the Immortal, reloading clips...checking his injuries...Pluto and the bitch with her had high-tailed it...he didn't know were, and honestly he didn't care. He turned for a moment and glanced into the steel grid box sitting next to him...most notably the breifcase..he took it out and checked it all around..the numbers Three, One, Seven, One were etched onto the underside...they probably had some hidden meening, but he had been flung into a re-enforced concrete wall and was in no mood to think. The locks clicked, and the case opened up...it held several items inside, includeing a LCD screen. Brad could tell by the rounding-off of the screws that it had been opened up at some point and probably been messed with, by whom he did not know nor did he care. he pressed the red button next to the screen and a image of a kid about his age, mabey younger in a white trench coat popped up on the screen and spoke to him "you don't know me, but if your watching this...I trust you've met Pluto and Rini.I understand Pu has initiated you to undertake a mission...there for, we have some things for you to help along with this..if you'd just open the black felt zip case please "Brad picked it up and unzipped it. He found several items inside.  
"in there you will find a credit card, and a few other things to prove your a citizen here...we all had 'em digitally altered for you. so be gratefull.You should also find a key in there...congratz kid..you found your apartment key...you now live in the building you're standing on"  
  
he was utterly speech less...a house...they bought him a house. He felt like a kid at Christmas  
there were also several peaces of paper, which he promptly removed  
  
"now as far as your cover story so everyone wont think you jacked this stuff....you had a rich uncle who passed away recently...you'll find all the documentation within proving your story to be truthful...By the way, that credit card has no limit, and works as a ATM card too....the number is the same as the one on the case".  
  
killer....he had cash out the ying-yang...and a place to live...perhaps there was a god shining down on him  
  
"the last and final thing found within is a little something to help you get around in...it isn't exactly a NeoStar Starfighter, but its damn close enough"  
  
there was a small pair of keys sitting the bottom...he saw no sign of what they were for however  
  
"That'll be here tomorrow....go get some rest kid...you deserve it"  
  
he picked up his stuff and headed downstairs towards his new apartment doing the happy dance all the way...perhaps this was a good sign of things to come...maybe greed wasn't such a bad thing after all  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kay peeps,thats the end of this chapter,e-mail me if you'd like to get on the writing crew...i'm allways looking for fresh,new writers! 


End file.
